totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven
Steven is a character labeled The Normal Guy, on Return to Total Drama Island. He did not participate in the sequel, Return to Total Drama Action. Steven is pretty much your average guy on the outside, hangs out with his friends, enjoys video games, and wants to save up for a really awesome car. But on the inside, Steven is much more tragic, for Steven has been forced to cruise through life alone. Not to say he is alone by nature, as Steven has been endowed with genuine sincerity, intelligence, and natural charm. No, Steven is more alone by choice. All the girls who fawn over him only want him for one thing. Steven wants a girl that can see him as a whole. When he joined RTDI by mistake, he never had any chance at knowing what he was in for. Return to Total Drama Island Steven was the eleventh person to arrive on Total Drama Island in Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!. He started out calm, until he saw Wendy. He fumbled through his words until Chris snapped him out of it, and he walked away slightly embarassed. Steven was chosen to be on The Raging Foxes team, in Out of the Tree and On To the Ground. Steven accidentally ruined his moment with Wendy when he was too afraid to say anything to her other than "Do you want to open the tarp?". He later redeemed himself by saving her from falling out of the tree during the challenge. He and Wendy stared deeply into each other's eyes as he attempted to pull her back up, only to have Charlie fall and knock all three of them out of the tree. The Raging Foxes won invincibility. Steven is one of the four Foxes to attempt to capture the opposing team's flag, during the capture the flag challenge in Behind Enemy Lines. He ends up being eliminated from the challenge by Edward, but continues to cheer for the other members of the team. He seemed to show little faith in Hannah when she was the only one left, but encouraged her none the less. After finding out his team lost, Steven is the one who questions David's whereabouts. He was safe at the elimination ceremony. Steven seems to develop a rivalry with Andrew over who is closer to getting with the girl they are attracted to, in Come Sail Away. They began trying to collect more driftwood than the other, and had a minor arguement just before Laura and Hannah came back with news of the Duck's progress. During the tie-breaker challenge, Steven volunteered to paddle the raft out, but Andrew suggested he be the one to. Wendy, agreed, since Andrew sat out of the last challenge, and Steven was left feeling somewhat down. His team won, so he was safe. In Sitting Ducks...and Foxes, Steven states in the newly introduced Confession Cam that he and Andrew have put their small rivalry to rest, and have decided to help each other out. He asked Francine to partner up with him, so that he can talk to her about Andrew. During the canoe challenge, Steven mentioned to Francine that Andrew may have his eye on her, causing her to threaten him. Steven reassured her that he wasn't lying. He was eliminated from the challenge early on. He was safe, however, because the Foxes once again won the challenge. Steven is the first person to attempt to rie the woolly beaver for the challenge on Boney Island, in A Real Texas Rodeo, Muskoka Style, and is, quite painfully, thrown off after three seconds. Steven lands head-first in the sand, prompting Wendy to rush to his side. He let out a weak groan to let everybody know he was okay. The Foxes lost the challenge, and Steven was safe at elimination. Steven doesn't say or do anything of importance in How the Mighty Have Fallen, but was most likely annoyed by Quinn's demanding leadership. The Foxes lost this challenge as well, and Steven received the first marshmallow at the ceremony. Steven and Wendy are seen sitting together during the no talking challenge, looking at each other affectionately, in Whatever You Say...or Don't. Rachael targets Steven and Wendy for separation, claiming she will split any couple there is before the Final Ten. Steven is one of the last Foxes remaining in the challenge when Parker eliminates him with a rubberband, causing him to let out a small grunt of pain. Chris deemed this enough to eliminate him from the challenge. The Foxes lost their third challenge in a row. Elimination cut to the bottom two, with Steven already having his marshmallow. Return to Total Drama Action Although Steven did not qualify to compete in the second season, he did appear in The Aftermath. Steven appears at the beginning of the episode, seated on the far right couch, as one of the commentators. When Nicole welcomes the audience to the first Aftermath, Steven points out that technically, it is the fifth Aftermath show. This causes Nicole to glare at Steven briefly, before continuing with her monologue. When Laura reveals her new sports drink, Steven is the first to try it. While he enjoys the drink, it apparently gave him a mild heart attack, as his left are becomes completely numb upon drinking the beverage. When asking if it is normal for his arm to go numb like that, Laura quickly has Steven sign a legal waiver, saying that he will not sue. Steven immediately agrees, and signs the document. When it is revealed that Rachael's life has been going badly outside of the show, Steven joins the others in laughing at her misfortune. Later, Steven has another can of Laura's drink, causing his arm to hang limply at his side. Steven seems unaware. When asked what he's been up to since the end of the show, Steven states that he has started his own company, which produces t-vests for holiday occasions, as well as casual wear. Steven goes on to say that he donates most of his earnings to his own charity, the Steven W. Home for Homeless Kittens. Steven goes on to state that he is currently trying to produce a functional time machine, so that he may travel back in time and right terrible wrongs. Nicole reveals that the show was on a commercial break during Steven's time, and that the audience would have to check the website to see what he has been up to. When Zuma appears as the first guest, Steven vocally shows his support for her. At the end of the episode, Steven asks to be driven to the hospital, due to his arm going numb, once more. The last time Steven appears, is in the The Aftermath II - Really Jacked Up Stuff Goes Down, Ya'll. Steven now sits next to his old friends, Reese and Zuma, on the commentator couch. Later, it is announced that the producers decided to assign placements to the final three from season one. Steven is awarded second place, as Quinn is given third since she was already eliminated once before, and Reese was declared the winner because he, and not Steven, moved on to the second season. Steven is visibly bothered by his apparently loss at the hands of Reese, as he is seen sulking soon after his placement was announced. When Parker announces that he's been out of the closet for only a year, Steven comments that it means he must have came out for the first time on season one. Parker confirms that this was indeed the case. Steven is obviously hurt, when he sees Wendy again. Despite his apparently heartache, Steven forgives Wendy for what she did, but begins to cry soon after. Wendy thanks Steven for forgiving her, but Steven says nothing. Trivia *At first, Steven's name was just going to be "Steve", but the author then decided that "Steven" suited the character better. *Steven's character model was actually going to be Andrew's, but the author and artist decided it suited Steven more than it did Andrew. Steven's character model was then recycled and tweeked to be Parker. *Steven's real name is Yancy Weirzbowski. *In the original ending for Return to Total Drama Island, Steven would have been the runner-up, losing the final challenge to Rachael. However, Rachael only would have won due to cheating, namely promising to split the prize money with Charlie and Morgan, who would then set out to stop Steven from completing the challenge. Steven would successfully evade them, until the very end of the challenge, when they would finally bring him down. *Steven was, like all of the contestants, considered for RTDA. Had he made it to season two, he would have placed 9th, and would have been both cruelly humiliated and alone at his elimination. This would all be due to the actions of one person. .]]